


Offering of Praise

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Thundering Heart [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, I mean basically, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Sugar Daddy Thor, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Tattoos, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, Thunderstuck, or whatever this polyamorous relationship is called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Three years after the events of Ballad of the Thundering Heart, Steve, Thor, and Bucky have settled into their relationship as they attend college together. Sharing an apartment with your boyfriends, it turns out, comes with certain benefits, especially when they turn out to want to start exploring kink.(Ballad of the Thundering Heart isnotrequired reading for this.)





	1. Offering of Praise

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first: thanks to my wonderful friend, [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace) who agreed to beta this for me. She's awesome and I love her dearly.
> 
> Secondly, this isn't really a story that I'll update regularly. I'll update as chapters become available. This is mostly an exploration of kink on my part.
> 
> Thirdly, the title. Every chapter of this fic will be inspired by a Bible verse, because I'm using my degree in Biblical Studies for the powers of good (smut). This chapters is:
> 
> "Accept my offerings of praise, O Lord, and teach me your ordinances." Psalm 119:108
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor stepped out of the car on a mid-autumn afternoon and sighed as he breathed in the crisp scent of wood smoke and frost. It was a wonderful time of year and it never failed to help calm him down. Sophomore year of college was proving much more difficult than freshman year was. History was a struggle, that’s for sure. Between researching for his papers and reading for his classes, he rarely seems to have any time for relaxing. He loved it, though. It was fascinating, even if his brain frequently felt like it was turning to mush. He sighed and walked toward his and his boyfriends’ apartment. 

Steve was struggling as well, though he seemed to enjoy the challenge inherent in his architecture major. Bucky was getting back into the swing of college. He took a year off for physical therapy after the crash a couple years ago. His left arm was recovered now, thank the gods. Thor sometimes felt guilty for thinking this, but he didn’t regret what happened to him. If it hadn’t happened, if Steve had never realized that he had feelings for his best friend, they might not have what they have now. Not that Thor would have been unhappy being monogamous with Steve, but he loved them both. He truly did. 

He sighed and walked through the doors to his apartment. He could smell food. The discovery that Thor was the only one who couldn’t cook was something of a blow to his pride. But Steve and Bucky were happy to do the cooking if Thor did the shopping. He dropped his bag by the door and walked through the short hallway to the kitchen. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table pouring over one of his books. They made his head spin. Visual thinking was more difficult for him, but Steve was an artist. He had an artist’s mind. It was a lot easier for him to conceptualize what the books and his classes were talking about. 

Thor walked over to the crock pot simmering on the counter. It was some kind of soup or stew. Something that would last a few days at least. It smelled like a pot roast. His stomach growled. 

“It’s not done yet, babe,” Steve said. Thor turned around. Steve had not even looked up from his book. It made him grin, knowing that Steve could practically read Thor’s mind. Thor walked over to the table and took one of the chairs out and leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek. Steve hummed and turned to press a kiss to his lips. Thor felt a tiny bit of the stress in his shoulders ease. 

“How was your day?” he asked. Thor groaned. 

“Long, _älskling_ ,” he murmured. “My brain will turn to mush long before I get to the end of this program.”

Steve hummed in sympathy. “You and me both,” he said. “Maybe the three of us should take bets on which of us will crack under the pressure first.”

Thor chuckled and kissed him again. He groaned and got up to turn on the PS4 connected to their big widescreen tv hanging on the wall. Thor needed something to decompress before he got back to his studying.

“Before I forget,” Steve said before he could turn on the tv. “Bucky said he has something for you in the room.”

Thor paused. “Do you know what it was?” he asked. Steve smiled before he shook his head. “Liar,” Thor accused. 

He walked back over to his little lover and stroked a finger down the side of his face before tracing his pert, flushed lips with the faintest brush of his thumb. “I could make you tell me, you know.”

Steve opened his mouth and licked the tip of his finger as he stared up at him. Gods, he was beautiful. He grinned that cheeky little grin of his. It made his blood burn with desire, to see him on his knees with his mouth around his cock, taking it so far into his mouth and down his throat that tears form at the corner of his eyes as he smirked around him. He was stunning and Thor thanked Baldr every day for him. 

“You could,” he admitted. “But that would spoil the surprise.” 

_Oh gods_ , Thor thought. He traced over his lover’s bottom lip one last time with his thumb before he turned around and walked towards his room. Technically, it was their room. It was the biggest, so that’s where they had the giant bed his parents had bought to accommodate them. The day they christened it was… Thor still fantasized about what they did that first day. No one had told him that real life would get in the way of his sex life this much. 

He opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. On the bed, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, was his other boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. His legs were tied in what looked like an expertly done Shibari futomomo leg bind, tying his legs so that his thighs and his calves were secured together as he lay on the bed. His body was secured in a crisscrossing body bind. A length of rope wrapped around the back of his neck and knots down the front of his body until it came between his legs and up his back, lacing around the sides between the knots. Around his mouth was another length of rope, with knots at the corner, the rope forming a gag between his teeth. Finally, in front of his groin his wrists were tied together. His soft cock was twitching and hardening with interest as Bucky laid eyes on him. Somehow, even tied up as extensively as he was, Bucky managed to look as cocky and confident as when he was free from constraint. 

Thor was instantly hard at the sight as his blood was afire with lust. His Bucky. His tall, strong, dark beauty, all tied up for him. They had all talked about this. The three of them were open to exploring bondage and kink. They had even gotten to the point of establishing a safe word system, but they had never actually done something like this. He didn’t even remember buying rope, but as he ran a finger over the handiwork, he knew it was high quality. Maybe they asked Loki and Tony about acquiring this. 

_Don’t think about your brother when your boyfriend is like this_ , he chastised himself.

He popped his head out the door. “Steve,” he called. “How long has he been like this? You’re not supposed to leave him alone like this.”

“About 5 minutes,” his lover replied. “We planned it out this way.”

Thor thought for a moment. He had wondered why Steve wanted to know when he would be home. He figured it was for a dinner or something. This definitely fell into the latter category. Thor supposed it was fine, but he would never have done it this way. 

Bucky moaned around his gag. Thor looked down at him. There was a sticky note on the middle of his chest over a knot.

_Surprise, sweetheart ;)_

“Do you remember your safe system?” Thor asked before he did anything else. Bucky nodded. “What is it?” Bucky knocked three times against the headboard. 

Thor grinned darkly and palmed himself as he looked down at his lover. Bucky shivered beneath Thor’s gaze. Thor hooked a pair of fingers around a knot on Bucky’s chest and pulled him to an awkward sitting position. He kissed his lips, though Bucky was utterly powerless to return the gesture. Bucky moaned desperately through the gag. 

“ _Mitt hjärta_ ,” he whispered against Bucky’s skin. “How sexy you look for me, all trussed up like this. So perfect for me.”

Bucky whined, begging to be touched. Thor remained just out of reach, being careful to only touch the rope and as little of Bucky’s skin as possible. Bucky’s cock was leaking pre-come now, the head glistening as a drop leaked down the underside of his cock towards a nest of short, dark pubic hair. Thor resisted the urge to touch Bucky’s cock, knowing that it was he wanted, what he was hoping Thor would do. 

Instead Thor got up and knelt above him on the bed. Thor went to unbuckle his belt so that his hard, straining cock could at least find some relief. Thor shucked his pants to the floor then tore his shirt off over his head. Thor stood completely naked before his lover, aside from his boxers, which tented prominently as his cock strained against the fabric. Bucky’s stormy grey-blue eyes were dark with arousal as his eyes took in the sight. Thor grinned and turned around to rummage through the closet. He took out a solid black tie and held it up. 

“I’m going to tie this around your eyes,” he said. Bucky nodded enthusiastically. Thor knelt over Bucky and grabbed a couple knots and rolled him over so that Bucky was kneeling prostrate on the bed. Thor reached over him to secure the blindfold around his head. “Don’t. Move,” he whispered against the shell of Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky shivered, but otherwise stayed still. Thor got up off the bed and went back to the closet and took out a feather tickler. He grinned wickedly and walked softly back over to the bed and lightly brushed the soles of Bucky’s feet with the tickler. There was a sharp intake of breath. Bucky squirmed and moaned in protest beneath him. Thor’s eyes raked over his bound form until he got to his ass. There was something there. A black silicone butt plug.

“What’s this?” Thor asked, his free hand reaching up to tap the plug nestled in Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned again as Thor tapped it experimentally. “You want me to fuck you? Is that why you put yourself at my mercy? You may move your head to answer.”

Bucky nodded desperately. Thor grinned. “Maybe I will. If you’re good. Now, don’t move.”

He brought the tickler across his feet again. Bucky took a sharp breath and moaned, but managed to remain still. Thor was impressed. Bucky was actually fairly ticklish, and it gave Thor no end of pleasure in bed to pin Bucky to the bed and tickle him into submission. Thor moved and brushed the tickler over the side of his stomach. Bucky shivered involuntarily and Thor briefly considered punishing him, but since this was the first time they did anything, he’d let it slide. He hadn’t done anything the last time he shivered, after all. He did make a note to train him out of that later. 

Thor went back to the soles of Bucky’s feet and this time Bucky actually jerked away. Thor grabbed him by the rope on his back and he stilled.

“I said don’t move,” he hissed and brought his hand down roughly across Bucky’s ass. Thor grinned in satisfaction as Bucky moaned around his gag and breathed deeply. “That’s strike one,” he growled. 

He picked the tickler up again and grabbed the rope securing his wrists and moved them so they were stretched out in front of him. Then he brought the tickler up and brushed it across his armpit, while his other hand went to his side. Bucky jerked again, bringing his arms back down. Thor growled and smacked his ass again. A satisfying crack filled the room. 

“Strike two,” he growled in Bucky’s ear. His lover shivered. “Don’t make me punish you. Do you understand?”

Bucky nodded desperately. Thor took pity on Bucky and stroked his hair. “I don’t want to punish you, _mitt hjärta_ ,” he whispered into his ear. “But don’t think that I will not. You’re so beautiful like this. I want to make you feel good.”

Bucky moaned softly around his gag and Thor straightened himself. He was still hard from teasing his lover. His cock was begging for release, but he made himself ignore it. It was not the time yet, and he was genuinely curious to see if Bucky would succeed or not. It would be exciting either way. He took his wrists and stretched them out in front of him again and returned the tickler to beneath Bucky’s armpit. This time, Bucky just moaned but managed to stay still. It was impressive. As ticklish as he was, his armpits were the worst.

“Good boy,” Thor purred, his breath ghosting across his skin. Bucky shivered at the praise. Thor ran his fingers over his sides again, picking up where he left off. Bucky stayed absolutely still, apart from his breathing. He made his way down his body, teasing and caressing his skin however he wished, until he reached his feet again. He took the tickler and brushed it gently across his sensitive soles. Amazingly, Bucky did nothing. So Thor decided to take it up a notch. He began to tickle his vulnerable lover in earnest, his fingers and the tickler dancing across his. For his part, Bucky made a valiant effort, but eventually jerked away and rolled over on his side. 

Thor brought his hand down across his ass a third time, harder than before and Bucky cried out through the gag. 

“Strike three,” he hissed. He discarded the tickler and walked back to the closet. Thor fished his phone out of his pants and sent a text to Steve in the kitchen asking for the ice tray in the fridge. Steve had questioned why they needed an ice tray when the fridge made its own ice, but Bucky had just smiled and demurred at the time. Thor rummaged around in the closet until he found what he was looking for: a pair of nipple clamps with bells attached at the end. Thor rolled his lover back over so that Bucky was on his back. Bucky’s wrists were clasped together like he was in prayer. Thor returned them to their place above his head and straddled him to keep him from moving. Then he rang the little bells so that Bucky knew what was coming. He froze.

“Do you remember your safe system?” Thor asked. Bucky nodded and knocked three times against the headboard again. “Good. Use it if you need to stop. I won’t be angry.”

Bucky nodded again. At that moment Steve opened the door and came in with the ice cube tray. He took in the scene before him with a little bit of concern, but shrugged it off and strode over to the bed to hand Thor the tray. 

“Thanks, love,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Do I want to know why you asked for these?” Steve asked. 

“I do not know, älskling,” Thor replied with a grin. “Do you?”

Steve hesitated, though he knew what the answer would be. He nodded. “Later. Have fun though.”

Thor hummed. “I shall, thank you.”

“Hang in there, Buck,” Steve said over his shoulder as he left, closing the door behind him. Thor took the ice cube tray and set it down next to him on the bed. 

“Now, where were we?” he mused. He reached down with his hands and pinched both of Bucky’s nipples, nipples that, of the three of them, were the most sensitive. Thor toyed with him, teasing and pinching the sensitive flesh, watching with fiendish delight as his lover moaned and squirmed beneath him. He felt his lover’s cock twitch beneath him. He was enjoying this. Thor couldn’t help but wonder if he would enjoy what was coming next. 

Once Bucky’s nipples were fully erect, Thor grabbed the clamps, the bells tinkling as the moved and fastened them securely around each nipple. Then he set a timer on his phone for 10 minutes, so as not to do any serious harm, but still cause some form of pain and discomfort. Then he popped an ice cube out of the tray and put it directly on Bucky’s skin, letting it glide slowly down the length of his arm until it reached his arm pit. Thor grinned wickedly as Bucky shivered again, the bells on his clamps ringing faintly. He continued down Bucky’s sides, letting the ice melt against his flushed skin. The ropes got in the way, but it was just good for taking the ice off and leaving his lover guessing where it would come back. Once the ice was completely melted, Thor got off his boyfriend.

“Good boy,” Thor murmured, reaching up to his head with his warm hand to stroke Bucky’s hair. Meanwhile, his cold hand reached down to grip his lover’s still aching cock. Bucky moaned loudly as Thor pumped his cock slowly, twisting his fist around the head with every stroke. But he didn’t move. Maybe he’s learning, Thor thought to himself. He checked his phone. There were five minutes left before the clamps had to come off. Still time enough for some fun.

He rolled Bucky back over and gently removed the plug. Bucky’s hole puckered, pink and loose from being stretched for so long. Thor grabbed a condom from the nightstand and unwrapped it. He grabbed another ice cube from the tray and inserted it in the condom. He gripped it for a moment to take the edge off, then, rubbing a thumb over Bucky’s hole, pushed the ice into his ass. 

Bucky moaned loudly and Thor chuckled, smacking his ass. He smiled in satisfaction as Bucky rutted back, begging for touch, for some kind of reprieve from it all. Thor would be happy to give it to him, but not yet. He took another ice cube and continued his ministrations, rubbing the ice over the gorgeous expanse of his lover’s muscled back. Again, Bucky stayed absolutely still, even when the ice touched his sides and the small of his back. As before, when the ice was gone, Thor reached around and rewarded his lover with a few tantalizing tugs on his cock. 

“You’re doing so good, love,” he whispered against his skin. Bucky mewled at the touch. Thor stroked him until his phone alarm went off. He grinned. “But now it’s time for the real fun to begin.”

He rolled him back over onto his back and, without any warning at all, removed the clamps from around his nipples. Bucky screamed against his gag as feeling and sensation and pain came flooding back to his abused, sensitive flesh. Thor gave him no time to adjust and promptly ran a thumb over the reddened flesh. Bucky arched up into the touch, moaning desperately at the mix of pleasure and pain. 

Thor grinned and leaned down over him to nip and lick at the other nipple, humming in pleasure as Bucky writhed beneath him. Thor held him down, teasing his nipples mercilessly until Bucky moaned loudly and came, his seed bursting from his cock and onto his stomach. Thor stared down at him, at his cock, oozing cum until it softened. Bucky panted beneath him, his chest heaving with exertion, his skin gleaming with sweat. 

“I should be upset that you came without me,” Thor murmured around his nipple. He didn’t stop, didn’t grant Bucky any reprieve. He watched as Bucky’s cock grew to full mast again, a drop of cum escaping from the head and flowing down the length of his cock. Thor finally got up and rolled Bucky back over to kneel on the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and removed the condom with the now completely melted ice cube from Bucky’s hole. Bucky groaned at the loss. 

Thor finally shucked his boxers to the floor and groaned as his cock sprang free, aching and hard from neglect. He swiftly lubed himself up, gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming then and there as he looked down at Bucky, kneeling with his ass in the air and propping himself in his elbows. Thor gripped his hips and lined himself up before pressing into him, the ice leaving his opening faintly chilled as he slowly buried his length in his lover. He groaned loudly as he slid home and Bucky moaned around his gag. Thor bent over him to wrap his around him. He found Bucky’s abused nipples again and Bucky moaned loudly as Thor resumed teasing them while he rocked his hips into Bucky’s tight heat.

* * *

Steve was trying to focus on the reading in front of him for his architecture class, but the tantalizing sounds coming from the bedroom made him stare at the page in front of him, rereading the exact same paragraph he had been looking at for the past 10 minutes. He had to admit, even though bondage wasn’t usually his thing, hearing his boyfriends go at it made him hard. It didn’t hurt that the two of them were hot. Especially together. 

He was glad Bucky was with them. Not just because of this, because he loved Bucky and since they had been together for two and a half years now, he could not imagine being without him. No, he was glad that Thor was able to do this sort of thing with him. Bondage wasn’t something he did a great deal of, truth be told. Bucky was much more into being restrained. Steve… wasn’t there yet. Like a lot of his sexual experiences, he needed time to work himself up to the idea. He wasn’t against the idea, just as he hadn’t been against having sex with Thor or threesomes when Bucky joined their relationship. But it took time. 

He had kinks of his own, everyone did, and his boyfriends were more than happy to indulge them. But he knew Thor was into this kind of thing from time to time, and that Bucky had been open to the idea from the moment he found out. He was glad Thor could get this need met and that it didn’t have to be with him.

He got up to check on the crock pot. The pot roast would be done by the time they were finished, just like he planned it. The entire apartment was filled with the smell. He knew that it, plus whatever it was Thor was doing to him was probably driving Bucky up the wall. Perhaps literally. He smiled to himself. He might not be in the room right this second, but he knew how to drive Buck nuts and how to deprive him of something he wanted. Bucky’s first love was his stomach.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he heard a particularly loud moan accompanied by Thor’s groan. It wouldn’t be long now.

* * *

Bucky saw stars with one of Thor’s thrusts. Well, not literally. He was blindfolded. But the feeling, the sensation of seeing stars while he was bent prostrate on the bed was unmistakable. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Thor hit his prostate with every thrust and rubbed and squeezed his nipples in tandem. Bucky had never felt this alive. His entire body was on fire. Thor laid open mouth kisses on his shoulders, his back, his neck, his hair. He was almost convinced that he was in heaven. 

He was at Thor’s mercy, not that he showed any. It drove him mad in all the right ways. Being used, being bound, voluntarily yielding control to another. He needed this. And Thor provided everything he could ask for.

Thor pushed him down to the mattress, his arms gave out as Thor began to fuck him brutally into the bed. Bucky cried out through the gag in his mouth. He could feel his orgasm building. The worst part was that he couldn’t move his arms down to touch himself with Thor pinning him to the bed. Even if he could speak, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to. Coherent thought seemed beyond him now. There was nothing but Thor, his hand holding him down, his breath on his skin, his cock pounding into his ass, his fingers teasing his nipple. 

He was close. Thor slammed into him. He could feel his balls starting to rise. Thor pinched his nipple. He felt his climax rising through his cock. The hand holding him down rose to pull at his hair. That was it. He sobbed with relief as he came, his cock pulsing as his cum squirted out onto the sheets beneath him. He clenched around his lover and some coherent, aware part of him felt pleased when he grunted and groaned through his climax, his cock pulsing inside him as it filled Bucky’s hole with his seed. 

Thor slumped over him, but thankfully didn’t collapse on top of him. Bucky could feel his boyfriend shaking above him. Is he really as utterly spent as I am? Bucky wondered. It seemed incredible, ridiculous even, that Thor could be as exhausted as him. Bucky whined as Thor slipped out of his hole and collapsed next to him on the bed. Then he felt Thor pulling at the blindfold until it fell from his eyes. He looked over at him. Thor’s chest was heaving with exertion, a look on his face that only appeared after a particularly good fuck. He would grin if his gag weren’t in the way. 

Thor pulled the knots free around his mouth first and the gag fell out. Bucky took a few deep breaths through the mouth and stretched his jaw. He waited patiently, completely boneless as Thor worked methodically to free him from his bonds. The body harness was the first to go. He couldn’t deny that it felt good. As much as he enjoyed being bound, being freed was amazing. Thor kissed his body as he went. His hands caressed him gently, soothing away the aches from being bound for so long. 

But the real relief came when Thor got to his legs. It went more slowly, due to the knots along the side where his thighs met the calves. His legs were sore, begging for release. Finally, when the last knot was untied and he was, Bucky moaned as he stretched out, luxuriating in the feeling of freedom. Last to be removed were his cuffs and as soon as they were gone, Bucky rubbed at his wrists. The rope didn’t chafe. It was good stuff, but his wrists were sore. 

Thor sighed as he got up and went to the closet and got a bottle of something Bucky didn’t recognize. Thor sat back down and knelt over him. He poured some of whatever was in the bottle onto his hands and started rubbing his legs. Bucky closed his eyes and moaned softly as Thor’s hands kneaded and massaged the knots and aches in his legs away. They didn’t say anything to each other. Thor worked in silence. Bucky accepted his ministrations in silence, apart from a few moans and sighs. 

When Thor was done he laid his legs back down on the bed and kissed up his back. Bucky grinned and turned his head as his lover pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips. He hummed into the kiss. 

“Thanks,” Bucky whispered against his lips. 

“ _Mitt hjärta_ ,” Thor replied. “It is I who should thank you.”

“I was good, then?” he asked. 

“Love, you were sublime,” Thor whispered, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Bucky said. 

The door opened and they turned to see their boyfriend standing at the door smiling. 

“If you two are done,” Steve said. “Dinner’s ready.”

At that news Bucky’s stomach growled. He’d spent the last hour or so smelling the scent of pot roast in the crock pot but not being able to do anything. He was almost convinced that Steve had cooked it today knowing that it would torture him while he was with Thor. Thor’s stomach growled as well and Steve laughed as he turned around. 

“Hurry up, before it gets cold.”

Bucky threw on a pair of sweatpants and the t-shirt he was wearing earlier. When they were dressed, Thor wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and took his hand as he walked out to the kitchen. It was almost domestic, as the three of them ate in companionable silence at their kitchen table covered in papers and books. And Bucky knew none of them would trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _älskling_ : darling
> 
>  _mitt hjärta_ : my heart
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various geek related nonsense! <3


	2. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As a father loves his children, so the Lord loves those who honor him." Psalm 103:13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace). <3

Steve returned from his campus job utterly drained. College level physics was so much harder than it had been in high school. Or maybe Ms. Foster had gone easy on them since they were in high school. It was 6:30 when he barged through the door and collapsed on the couch in the living room in a heap. 

It was a Tuesday, which meant Bucky and Thor would still be out. Bucky wouldn’t be back until late. He had intramural football practice. He liked to play and stay active since he had forfeited his football scholarship due to the accident from a couple years ago. Thor, however, Thor would be back soon. 

Steve was desperately hoping that he was doing well in the class. Honestly he no idea. It was nearly impossible to tell sometimes. He did well with the labs and the weekly tests he tended to do all right in, but honestly he felt like he was drowning half the time just from this one class. The architecture, design, and art classes were less stressful than this one. Unfortunately, the physics class was required for all the advanced classes he would be taking starting next semester. Oddly enough, people who hired architects wanted to make sure that whatever they were designing wouldn’t fall apart as soon as they walked away and apparently that meant having at least some basic knowledge of physics.

He understood the rationale. He accepted it. That didn’t mean that Steve had to enjoy the class, however. Or his job monitoring the lab, for that matter.

* * *

Thor walked into the apartment a few minutes later to find Steve lying on the couch, his bag discarded on the floor beside him. Thor picked it up and set it aside before lifting Steve’s legs to sit down. Steve yawned and stirred.

“How do you feel, _älskling_?” Thor asked. Steve groaned. “Has it been that bad, love?”

“I miss Ms. Foster’s physics class,” Steve groaned. “This prof can’t teach and I think this class is killing me.”

Thor hummed in sympathy. He was grateful that his needing to take science classes had been limited to a general education requirement that had been satisfied by the advanced classes he took in high school. Steve and Bucky weren’t so lucky. Bucky, as a kinesiology major/psychology minor took the most science classes. How he handled it, Thor had no idea. Steve’s major made him take the physics classes and he was struggling. 

“Do you need anything, love?” Thor asked. He rubbed Steve’s calves gently and Steve moaned softly. 

“Daddy,” he murmured. Thor felt his cock start to harden. This kink from Steve had been… unexpected, to say the least. Not that Thor minded. It was hot. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Thor asked. 

“’M so tired, daddy,” Steve groaned. Thor gave a sympathetic hum. He was one of the smartest people Thor knew, but it didn’t take a genius to see that Steve was beginning to feel wrung out by his classes this semester. He stayed up late nearly every night trying to keep up with everything. To make matters worse, Steve’s anxiety was starting to act up again. Thor and Bucky had woken up more than once to Steve having a panic attack. 

Fall break was coming up soon, though, and Thor hoped to be able to relax a bit with his lovers. He would be perfectly happy spending the long weekend lounging around the apartment having sex or taking them out on a date and spend the evening having fun. Thor liked treating them well. If that meant that he was, for all intents and purposes, their sugar daddy, that was fine with him.

Thor leaned over Steve, draping his body over the smaller form, and kissed him tenderly on his cheek. Steve hummed appreciatively. 

“I know, sweet boy,” Thor murmured into Steve’s ear. “You work so hard and you are so intelligent. I have nothing but faith in you, _älskling_ , and I am so proud of you.”

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Would I lie to my beautiful boy?” Thor whispered. “Do you think your daddy is a liar?”

“No, daddy,” Steve replied. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. “Now, what do you need, _älskling_?”

“Just need you to love me, daddy,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“All right, _älskling._ I’ll take care of you,” Thor said. 

Thor got up, ignoring Steve’s groans of protest and fetched a bottle of massage oil. He kept a few around, now that the three of them. He sat back down took Steve’s socks off before squeezing a bit of the oil on his hands. Steve shouted in surprise before he moaned loudly. Thor gently rubbed Steve’s feet, which were always sore on Tuesdays. Steve’s campus job was watching the physics lab, which meant several hours on his feet. Very rarely, Steve had days when the lab wasn’t in use much and he was able to sit down. 

Steve moaned into the arm of the couch as Thor worked out the knots in his foot. Thor smiled fondly as he saw Steve’s toes curl with pleasure, though this wasn’t really anything sexual. He did, however, take pleasure in the sounds of satisfaction and bliss that came from his lover. Thor moved from one foot to the other and the loud, slightly pained, moans again gave way to shaky laughter as Thor’s hands chased the aches and pains from Steve’s foot. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Steve moaned. “Feels so good.”

Thor let one hand trail up Steve’s legs. He dropped Steve’s other foot and reached beneath Steve’s body to undo the button on his pants before pulling them down and dropping them on the floor. Steve sighed in relief and angled his hips just a bit up. Thor was tempted to tease his hole, but another, better thought occurred to him. He tugged at Steve’s shirt and waited for his baby boy to raise his arms so he could pull it off. 

Thor’s hands found the tattoos that concealed the scars left by Steve’s biological father. They were beautiful now. Thor had declared him beautiful before, but now with the tattoos, Steve had started to think of himself as attractive, too. 

“Daddy,” Steve whined impatiently. 

“What is it, baby boy,” Thor murmured. 

“Want your cock, daddy,” Steve said. Thor leaned down to kiss his head, running his hands up the length of Steve’s body. Steve hummed and shivered beneath him. 

“Be patient, love,” Thor whispered. “Daddy will give you everything, I promise.”

Thor ignored Steve’s grumbling and reached massage oil. He applied more to his hands before lowering them to massage Steve’s legs. He went slowly, kneading away the knots, aches, and pains that came from Steve being on his feet all day. Steve tried to rut against the couch, to get some relief for his cock. Thor smacked his ass, making Steve yelp.

“Patience,” Thor growled. “Don’t make a mess on the couch.”

“Ass,” Steve muttered. That earned him another spank, a little harder this time. Steve moaned and pushed back against Thor’s hand. 

“Is that any way to talk to your daddy, Steve?” Thor asked. “What would Bucky think, hearing his baby boy using language like that?” 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Steve whined. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Thor moved to straddle Steve’s hips and leaned over him. “I know baby. You want to be daddy’s good boy, yes?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“What is your color, _älskling_?” 

“Green.”

“Good boy.”

Thor hummed against him and straightened himself. He moved from Steve’s legs to his back and began to massage Steve’s back. This was where most of Steve’s stress ended up, his back and especially his shoulders. The muscles were tight and hard beneath Thor’s hands, but he massaged the kinks and knots diligently. Steve didn’t move, just closed his eyes and relaxed. Every now and then he sighed or moaned if Thor turned his attention to a particularly hard knot. 

When Thor was done, he got up and washed his hands, ignoring Steve’s cries of protest. Despite what Steve wanted, massage oil was not a good substitute for lube. That, and Steve needed water to rehydrate more than he needed sex. Not that Thor wasn’t on the same page as Steve, if the hardness in his pants was anything to go by, but he was trying to take care of his boyfriend. He grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water. 

“Drink this,” Thor said, sitting back down on the couch. He pulled Steve up into a sitting position. 

“Thor, come on,” Steve grumbled. Thor looked down at Steve’s hard, red cock. 

“Hush, Steve. You need to hydrate and then, I promise we will have sex.”

Steve grabbed the glass and chugged the water in one go before setting the glass down on the coffee table. He straddled Thor’s lap and kissed him. It was hot and demanding and needy. Thor finally let himself go and he stood up, holding Steve by his thighs and walking to the bedroom. Steve clung to Thor’s body until Thor deposited him onto the bed. He stared up at Thor, who towered over him as he retrieved the lube. Thor moved to undress himself before Steve scrambled to an upright position and stopped him. 

“Let me,” Steve said. His hands roamed lightly over Thor’s chest, mapping out Thor’s physique. Thor stilled and let Steve feel him. Slowly, Steve pulled Thor’s shirt off before returning his hands to Thor’s body. This time, they were followed by his mouth. 

Steve kissed and sucked as he explored the familiar terrain of Thor’s chest. Thor struggled to keep himself still, to let Steve worship him. It was completely different from how Thor worshipped his lovers. Steve worshipped with his lips, his hands, and he was silent for the most part, whereas Thor preferred to tease, to feel and praise. 

But then, that was Thor’s love language; words. Steve’s was touch, though it took him time to work himself up to most forms. Three years ago, he had been uncomfortable with hugging and touching Thor in general. It had taken weeks before they kissed, and weeks more before kissing evolved to exploring each other’s bodies. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Steve moaned as he kissed and sucked at one of Thor’s biceps. “What do they feed you in Sweden, anyway?”

“You like what you see, baby boy?” Thor asked. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, daddy,” Steve moaned. “Fucking love your body.”

Thor’s chest swelled as he grinned with smug satisfaction. Praise, whether giving or receiving, always got him going. 

“Tell me more,” he purred. 

“Love it when you hold me down,” Steve said, his hands moving up one of Thor’s arms. “Or pick me up or fling me over your shoulder or throw me around like it’s nothing.”

He grinned and held up his arm, flexing for his baby boy. Steve kissed, running his hands over Thor’s powerful arms as he looked up lovingly into Thor’s eyes. His fingers grazed over one of Thor’s nipples and he moaned softly. 

“ _Fuck, baby boy_ ,” he moaned in Swedish. “ _So good to your daddy._ ”

Steve grinned. “I love your beard, too.”

“I am shocked, loved,” Thor deadpanned. 

“I love the marks you leave on my body when kiss me,” Steve murmured into Thor’s ear. “I love not being able to sit because my daddy’s beard burned my ass. Love having a reminder of you during the day when we’re not together.”

Thor couldn’t help the pleased, possessive growl that escaped his throat. He loved it too, in part because Steve loved it. But in truth, he did love leaving marks on Steve’s body. His lover likened it to a canvas when he got his tattoos. That Bucky and Thor marked it further when they were together made it even better. Thor also suspected that there was some element of associating being marked with pleasure rather than pain considering his history. 

“You are one of mine,” Thor murmured. 

“And you’re one of mine,” Steve echoed, kissing him. They kissed gently for a minute as Steve’s hands wandered over Thor’s muscled torso. “Like having the reminder, though.”

His hands fell to Thor’s jeans, feeling the hard length of the shaft tenting prominently beneath the fabric. Thor couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his baby boy by the chin and kissed him soundly, relishing the desperate mewling sounds Steve made. Steve’s hand never left Thor’s erection, just rubbed along the length as Thor kissed him. Thor’s other hand trailed down Steve’s back and gripped his ass roughly, making him gasp and moan into Thor’s mouth. 

“Daddy, please,” Steve begged. 

“Please what, _älskling_?” Thor asked with a smug grin. His thumb trailed over Steve’s pouty, swollen bottom lip. “Tell me what you need. Use your words.”

“Fuck, Thor, I want you to fuck me,” Steve moaned. Thor grinned, making his thumb actually go into his boy’s mouth. 

“Such a rude boy,” Thor murmured. “Should you not have said please?”

“I did!” Steve whined, a bit awkwardly. 

“No you didn’t,” Thor replied. He moved closer, crowding Steve with his bulk as his other hand squeezed Steve’s ass again. He felt smug as Steve glared up at him, as if being obtuse wasn’t half the fun. “You said you wanted me to fuck you. That does not sound very polite.”

Steve groaned in annoyance. “Please?” 

“Please what, baby?” Thor asked. He dragged his nails up Steve’s spine lightly, making him shiver. 

“Please fuck me, Thor!” Steve moaned. He rubbed himself along Thor’s body. “Please, daddy. Need your cock in me.”

Thor took his thumb out of Steve’s mouth and leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand. Then he lay down on the bed, propping himself on the pillows and grinned up Steve. He glanced at his pants. 

“Go on,” he said. “Finish what you started.”

Steve practically leaped to obey, fumbling briefly with the belt like he always did when he was aroused. He shucked Thor’s pants off and tossed them aside before straddling Thor’s waist. Thor drew him into a hot, passionate kiss, dragging his fingers across Steve’s hole. Steve whined and rubbed himself against Thor’s body. 

“So impatient. What’s your color, baby?” Thor murmured against his lips. 

“Green, daddy. I’m soooo green.”

“Turn around,” Thor ordered. “Show daddy how much you love him.”

Steve grinned before he obeyed. He faced Thor’s long, thick member, pumping it a couple times and licking the sensitive head before he took him down to the root in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Thor moaned. “Gods, your mouth feels so good. Fuck, I’ve missed this. Missed having my baby boy suck my cock.” 

Steve moaned around him at the praise and it was a credit to Thor’s restraint that he didn’t cum right then and there. He distracted himself by spreading the tight, beautiful globes of Steve’s ass apart. He teased the hole with a finger, trailing up Steve’s perineum before teasing the puckering hole. Steve moaned, pushing back against Thor’s hand. Thor ignored him in favor of winding him up. He admired the way Steve’s hole quivered before him, desperate and needing to fucked and filled.

Thor grabbed the lube. He felt Steve still for half a second when he popped the cap, tensing slightly in anticipation. Thor shushed him as he squeezed some lube onto his hand and pressed a finger to Steve’s waiting hole. 

“Relax, baby. I’m here. Daddy’s going to take good care of you,” Thor said. 

He felt Steve relax and he pushed his finger into Steve’s waiting hole. Steve moaned around the head of his cock. Thor quickly added another finger and found Steve’s prostate. He hit it as he began to fuck his lover with his fingers, desperately trying to keep it together and not cum in Steve’s mouth. Not that Steve would mind, but it had been a while since they had had sex and Thor fully intended to take his time. 

Steve bobbed on the head of Thor’s cock, swirling his tongue around it. Thor bit the inside of his cheek. 3 years together made Steve something of an expert on how to get Thor off. Which in turn, meant that Thor became skilled at keeping himself from coming until he was ready. Thor tapped Steve’s leg twice and Steve came off and looked at him curiously. 

“Was that bad?” he asked, though he failed to hide the faint, mischievous gleam in his eye. 

“No baby, you were perfect,” Thor purred. “Daddy just needs you to stop before he comes in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Steve smirked “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Thor raised an eyebrow and withdrew his fingers. Steve had all of a second to protest before Thor got up, pushing Steve to the edge of the bed and knelt behind him. He wrapped his other hand around Steve’s hard length and pumped him in tandem with the fingers in Steve’s ass. 

“Are you sorry, baby?” Thor murmured against the shell of Steve’s ear. “I know how good you are at making me feel good. You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”

Steve whimpered. “I wasn’t sorry before. I’m sorry I lied.”

“I know, Steve. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Thor.”

Thor added another finger to Steve’s hole. Steve hissed. 

“Are you okay, Steve?” Thor asked. “I know it has been a while.”

“Yellow. I’m fine, babe,” Steve replied. “Give me a minute.”

Thor paused and waited for Steve to give him the go ahead. Thor resumed at the pace he had set before. Steve wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and moaned. 

“Fuck, daddy. It feels so good,” Steve whined. “God, please don’t stop.”

He didn’t. Thor’s mouth fell to Steve’s neck and he kissed him, sucking and nipping until a dark mark bloomed on the pale skin. Steve moaned in satisfaction and Thor moved to the other side to leave another. Steve arched his neck and moaned again. 

“Thor, please. I’m close. So fucking close, Thor,” Steve whimpered. 

“Come for me, love,” Thor murmured in his ear. “Come for your daddy.”

Steve came with a cry, spilling come all over Thor’s knuckles. Thor pumped Steve’s cock through his orgasm, fucking his ass with his fingers in tandem. By the time Steve was done, his legs were shaking. Thor turned him around, laying him out on the bed and taking his fingers out of his ass. Then he knelt behind Steve and licked his hole. Steve moaned weakly as Thor started eating his ass out, licking and nipping at his boy’s hole and listening to his whimpering and moaning. 

Steve pressed his face into the mattress and pushed back against Thor’s face. Thor hummed against his hole as he lapped from it greedily. Steve reached down between his legs and started jerking himself back to hardness. Somehow, Steve still had the refractory period of a teenager. Not that Thor was complaining. He’d been blessed with a short refractory period as well and he intended to make full use of it. 

“You like that, love?” Thor asked when he came up for air. Steve just moaned. “Is that a yes? What’s your color?”

“Yes, Thor. I’m green, so fucking green,” Steve said. 

Thor grinned and resumed. He took his time, slowly winding his lover up, savoring the feeling of being between Steve’s legs again, pleasuring him. His tongue easily breached the ring of Steve’s ass, still stretched and loose from his fingers. Steve moaned and writhed beneath him. Eventually, Thor came up again and fetched the bottle of lube. Steve whined at the loss but stared hungrily over his shoulder as Thor lubed up his cock generously. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby boy,” Thor murmured as he pumped his cock slowly. “You want that? Want daddy’s big cock in your tight little pussy?” 

“Fuck, please, daddy,” Steve moaned. “Please fuck me. Been a good boy, right?” 

“You have been perfect, _älskling_ ,” Thor murmured. “Now daddy’s going to make you feel good.”

Thor pressed his thick length to Steve’s hole and into that tight heat. Even stretched, Steve was unbelievably tight around his cock. It really had been too long since they had sex. Thor sighed with relief as he slid home and bottomed out. He bent down, covering Steve’s body with his bulk again and kissed him gently. 

“Fuck, I have missed this,” Thor murmured. “I have missed having you like this; hot and tight and moaning beneath me.” 

“Missed you, too, Thor,” Steve replied. “God, school sucks. 

“Not as well as you do, anyway,” Thor replied. He laughed at Steve’s groan. “What is your color, love?”

“Green, as long as you keep the puns to yourself,” Steve said. 

“I cannot make any promises on that,” Thor grinned as he began rocking into Steve’s ass. “I am your daddy, after all.”

Steve made a sound that was half groan, half moan. His ass clenched around Thor’s member and Thor replied in kind. Thor rolled his hips leisurely into Steve’s ass, relishing the feeling of being inside him again.

“Fuck, Thor. Faster, go faster, please,” Steve whined. Thor did as requested, rocking into him faster, but no less gentle. Thor moved his mouth so that he was kissing and sucking on Steve’s upper back, leaving little marks wherever he went. Steve pushed back against him, arching his back as he captured Thor’s lips in a hot, open kiss. 

Thor pulled out and before Steve could register the fact and demand why, he flipped his lover over on his back, repositioned himself, and pushed back into Steve’s hole. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s body and kissed him as he resumed his pace, angling each of his thrusts to hit Steve’s prostate. Steve clung to him, his nails leaving small, shallow grooves in Thor’s back. Thor growled into Steve’s mouth and fucked into him with renewed enthusiasm. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Steve moaned loudly, arching his back off the bed. “Jesus fucking Christ, Thor!”

“What’s my name, baby?” Thor growled again, delivering a sharp thrust into Steve’s ass. 

“Daddy! Fuck, daddy!” Steve cried. “God, daddy I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

Steve came untouched, cum spurting from his thick cock and landing on their stomachs. Thor fucked him through it and kept going after. Steve gasped and tears escaped the corners of his eyes and trailed down his face through the intense, overwhelming pleasure that came after he orgasmed. 

“What is your color, baby boy?” Thor asked.

“Green, daddy. I’m so green, God don’t stop,” Steve begged. “Am I good for you, daddy? Am I a good boy?”

“You are so good,” Thor whispered reverently. He leaned down to kiss him. “Such a good boy for your daddy. You make me so happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, daddy,” he moaned quietly. It sent Thor over the edge. He came, grunting as he thrust into Steve’s body and unloading his load into him. When it was over, Thor’s chest heaved as he caught his breath, bracing himself over Steve’s body and lowering himself next to his lover carefully. Steve rolled over to give Thor a happy, satisfied kiss. 

“How do you feel, love?” Thor asked. Steve hummed and drew Thor into his arms. He always felt like cuddling after they had sex.

“Thank you,” Steve said after a couple minutes. “I needed that.”

“I know what you mean, Steve,” Thor replied. “I missed this with you.”

Steve hummed. Then his stomach growled. Loudly. Thor chuckled as Steve blushed. 

“Sorry to kill the mood, but what time is it?” Steve asked. Thor rolled over to fish his phone out of his pants. It was nearly 9:00. Steve groaned. “At least we don’t have any morning classes tomorrow. I didn’t distract you from anything you needed to do, did I? Though considering what the semester has been like so far, maybe we needed one.”

“It was indeed a welcome distraction, love,” Thor chuckled in agreement. “Do you want to order something, or shall we see if we can cobble something together from whatever we have in the fridge?”

“We’re out of leftovers. Did you do any grocery shopping today?” Steve asked. Thor shook his head. “I could go for some pork lo mein, then.”

“Takeout it is, then,” Thor replied, grabbing his phone again. Steve kissed him again before he could call their usual place. 

“I love you.”

Thor smiled. “And I, you, _älskling._ Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various geek related nonsense! <3


	3. Obey Your Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Children, obey your parents in the Lord, for this is right." Ephesians 6:1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who haven't read Ballad of the Thundering Heart, short version of Steve's issue covered in this chapter: Steve has Panic Disorder, which essentially means that he gets panic attacks at times, sometimes frequently and sometimes not.

The following weekend found Steve feeling exhausted and drained. As much as the time with Thor a few days ago had been refreshing, it hadn’t lasted. He woke up early in the morning with a panic attack, which was starting to happen at least once a week now. This time, his boyfriends had both slept through it, though Bucky had woken up to catch the tail end. Steve told him to go back to sleep. He decided that it was probably time to call his psychiatrist and see about getting back on his meds. 

The prospect had driven Steve to the couch in the living room in the wee hours of the morning with naught but a throw and a pillow to sulk. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to go back on his meds in the past couple years, either. Every time he went off them he would do well for a few months before the panic attacks would return and he’d need to get back on the medication. Logically, he knew that this had always been likely, but he still hated it. 

_Fucking bullshit_ , he thought bitterly. _Wish I could just get better._

It was a dumb thought. It made him think back to a session he’d had with Dr. Erskine a few years ago when he had first started receiving treatment. Dr. Erskine had said that recovery could take months and that it was unrealistic to expect to simply get better overnight, the same as with any disease with the body. That didn’t make the actual recovery process less arduous, however. 

Steve rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch as he heard the bedroom door open. Someone was going to the bathroom. He figured whoever it was, they would probably just go back to bed and assume that he had gotten an early start. 

He thought wrong. As soon as the toilet flushed and the sink turned off, the door opened and someone walked into the living room. 

“Stevie?” Bucky said. “Wha’cha doin’ out here?”

Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust himself to. Bucky walked over and sat on the couch next to him. So much for being left alone, Steve thought. Stupid smart, considerate boyfriends. 

“I thought you said you were fine, Steve,” Bucky said. “How bad was it?”

Steve sighed. “Pretty bad, even by the standards before.” 

He didn’t need to elaborate. Bucky knew what it meant. The time between when Joe had died and before he started getting counseling and Dr. Erskine referred him to Dr. Banner (whose son, Bruce, attended Penn State with them as an engineering major, it turned out) had been the worst as far as his anxiety was concerned. It had taken a few months before he started getting better. Bucky had been there for him at the time and saw firsthand everything that Steve had gone through. In his own way, he had gotten good at helping Steve through his panic attacks. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bucky asked. “You said you were fine.”

Steve didn’t have an answer for that. At least, not one that he felt like sharing at the moment. He hugged the pillow and tried to hide his face. Bucky took the pillow from him and tossed it to the floor. Steve turned to glare at him and Bucky matched it. Steve sighed and put his head back down. He was too tired for this right now. 

“Stevie, talk to me,” Bucky pleaded. “Let me help you, baby.”

Bucky took his hand, rubbing the back of his hand. Steve felt better at the contact. He wasn’t at 100%, but Bucky was gentle and quiet as he waited for Steve to be ready to say something. Eventually, Steve got up and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder with his legs draping across Bucky’s lap. Bucky laced their fingers together. 

“I think I need to call Dr. Banner,” Steve said. “Get back on the meds again.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just kissed Steve’s head. Logically, Steve knew it would be good for him. The medication would help him manage his anxiety so that the stuff he learned in counseling could actually do something. It would make the panic attacks less severe and less frequent. It made sense. 

He still hated that he needed to go back on them, though. Being anxious all the time was exhausting and there was always something frustrating and a bit humiliating about having to get medicated so that he could be normal. 

“I hate it,” he said.

“I know, baby,” Bucky replied. 

“I wish I could just be okay,” Steve said. “Stop being afraid.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Bucky asked.

“I… I need…” 

Bucky waited for him to say something. In truth, Steve didn’t know what he needed. His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. It ran through worst case scenarios, convinced that his boyfriends would surely leave him if he succumbed to anxiety again. They would wash their hands of him and deem him too high maintenance, preferring to be on their own rather than worry about him all the time. 

“Breathe, baby, breathe,” Bucky said sternly. It was an order. Steve could do orders. He breathed. “That’s it, baby doll. You’re okay. I’ve got you, Stevie.”

“Daddy,” Steve whined softly. 

“Wha’cha need, doll?” Bucky asked. His pupils dilated and Steve felt the hand resting on his thigh pause. Bucky’s cock started to stiffen in his boxers. 

“Make me forget,” Steve whispered. “Need something other than my anxiety to focus on.”

Bucky looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he pressed a hot kiss to Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned as Bucky’s tongue entered his mouth, teasing and wandering over the terrain of Steve’s body. In no time at all, Bucky was fully hard, his cock strained against the thin cloth of his boxers. Then, just as quickly, Bucky got up and pulled Steve to his feet. 

“Come on, doll,” Bucky said. “Daddy’s got an important job for you.”

“Yes, daddy,” Steve said automatically. Bucky turned on his heel and left the room. Steve stayed. Of his daddies, Bucky was the more directive. If he wanted Steve to follow him, he would have said so. Sure enough, Bucky returned with a cushion and made his way back to Steve. 

“Up on the couch, baby doll,” Bucky ordered. “Spread your legs for me.”

Steve climbed up on the couch, arching his back as he spread his legs. His daddy teased his hole with a thumb. Steve moaned and pushed back against Bucky’s hand. His daddy immediately smacked him sharply on the ass. Steve gasped. His mind turned immediately from his worries to the stinging burn in his ass. 

“None of that now, doll,” Bucky said. 

“Sorry, daddy,” Steve replied. 

“It’s okay, baby boy. I know you meant well,” Bucky said. 

Bucky uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed some out. Steve resisted the urge to look behind him. His daddy didn’t say he could look. He focused on doing what Bucky asked of him and for now, that meant that he had to bend over the back of the couch. He felt something cool and slick press against his hole and breathed deeply as it entered him. Steve recognized it at once. It was his plug. He moaned as it pressed further inside him, stretching his ass with a not unpleasant burn. 

“You’re doing so good, doll,” Bucky whispered. “You’re almost there.”

Steve hung his head and moaned. A moment later, he felt his hole close around the narrow end. He clenched around the length resting in his ass. It was big enough to cause discomfort, but not so big that it cause him actual pain. Bucky leaned down and kissed his head before he got up.

“Look at me, doll,” Bucky said. “You took that so well.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Steve said as he looked over his shoulder. Bucky kissed him briefly on the lips before he grabbed the cushion and walked over towards the kitchen table. 

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky said. Steve moved automatically. Bucky pulled a chair out from under their kitchen table and placed the cushion on the floor beneath it. He also revealed a thick, black band. “I’m gonna tie this around your eyes, baby boy.”

Steve nodded. This was fine. He took a deep breath through his nose as his daddy tied it around his head and turned him around to make sure it held. He opened his eyes experimentally. Aside from slivers of light in his periphery, he was totally blind. Bucky guided him to kneel on the floor and nudged his knees. Steve spread his knees obediently. The plug pressed against his prostate and Steve had to focus to keep himself from squirming on the cushion. He heard the soft rustle of Bucky’s boxers over his skin as they fell to the floor. A moment later, he felt his daddy’s cock at his lips. He opened his mouth and took his daddy’s hard cock into his mouth.

“Don’t suck me off, doll,” Bucky said. Steve stilled. “And don’t get yourself off. You’re just keeping my cock warm. Daddy’s got important work to do.”

_This is different_ , Steve thought. He fought the urge to run his tongue over the head of his daddy’s cock, to taste him. It was, honestly, humiliating. It made him unbelievably hard. The thought of being there solely for his daddy’s pleasure really got him going. He held still, determined to do exactly as he asked. 

There was something interesting about Bucky, besides the fact that he dommed Steve and subbed for Thor. It was his ability to multitask. Steve had no idea how he did it, but no it was sooner had he told his boy that he stuff to do that he had one of his textbooks out and he started reading. Steve could hear him scribbling notes into the margins of the books. Every now and then he reached down to stroke Steve’s hair. Steve never moved or made a sound. 

Before long, his knees began to hurt and his jaw started to get sore. Bucky wasn’t small, though not as big as Thor. He was thick enough to have to make Steve stretch a bit and considering that sucking Thor off a few days ago was the first time in a while that he’d done it. He still hadn’t gotten used to it again, but he stayed as still as he could. There was nothing to think about or focus on except the taste of Bucky’s cock on his tongue, the smell of Bucky’s musk filling his nostrils, the sound of Bucky taking notes, and the feeling of the plug in his ass, still stretching him every time he moved. . 

He had no idea how long he sat there between Bucky’s legs. A few minutes? A few hours? Every now and then, Bucky shifted, but he never moved ot do anything with Steve beyond keeping him there on the floor. Time bled together to the point that when he heard another set of footsteps, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if it was Thor waking up naturally or if he had happened to wake up early and came out wondering what his boyfriends were doing. 

“Where is Steve?” he heard Thor ask. 

Bucky’s only reply was to drag another chair across the floor. Steve felt the vibrations in the floor as Thor lumbered over to investigate. A second later, Steve heard Thor hum in either approval or arousal. Steve felt Thor walk closer and sit down in the chair Bucky had moved and scoot back in to sit at the table. A moment later, Bucky shifted slightly, forcing Steve to follow him and he heard the sounds of them kissing. He could hear them moaning softly. It made him feel equally aroused and frustrated, being ignored like this. 

Someone, though it felt like Bucky, snaked a hand through his hair and grabbed a fistful of it. There was no warning at all when they started moving Steve’s head, fucking his mouth. Steve whimpered around the mouthful of dick. He would have grinned at the moan that followed from his daddy’s mouth if it weren’t for that. Bucky rolled his hips into his mouth while the hand in his hair held him in place. Steve relaxed his jaw and his throat as he adjusted to the rhythm.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. “Thor…”

Thor hummed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Are you close, love?”

“Yes,” he whined. Steve relaxed his throat. “‘M gonna cum.”

“Do it,” Thor said. “Come for me, mitt hjärta.”

Steve felt Bucky’s cock pulse as warm seed filled his mouth. It was bitter as hell, since Bucky consumed more coffee than anyone Steve knew, including Bucky’s Italian aunt. Still, Steve didn’t really mind the taste and he kept sucking Bucky’s cock until he had gotten every drop and it fell limp from his mouth. 

“Was that good, daddy?” Steve asked. 

Bucky grabbed his arm and scooted back, pulling Steve along with him. Steve followed him on his knees until his daddy pulled him up to sit on his lap and kissed him. Steve mewled into his daddy’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

“You were so good, baby doll,” Bucky said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Steve said. 

“But don’t you think, doll, that you should help take care of Daddy Thor?” Bucky whispered into his ear. 

Steve climbed down and Bucky guided him over to his other daddy. He knelt in front of him and somehow the fact that he no longer had a cushion to kneel on didn’t seem important. Thor stroked his face with a thumb, making his way down to Steve’s bottom lip. Steve couldn’t tell what he looked like, but he could feel his daddy deliberating in the way his fingers stroked Steve’s face. 

“Daddy?” Steve asked.

“Hush, love. Daddy’s thinking,” Thor replied, pressing his thumb into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve licked and sucked on the digit. He moaned around it as he felt the callus against his tongue. Thor took his thumb out and Steve whined in disappointment before two fingers took its place, pushing into Steve’s mouth without warning. Meanwhile, Steve felt a foot rub against his cock and he whined around the fingers teasing and playing with his tongue. 

“He is such a pretty boy like this,” Thor murmured. “Perhaps we should keep him like this. What do you think, Bucky?”

“I’m not against it, sweetheart,” Bucky replied. Steve could practically hear the sly smirk in his voice. “I could get used to seeing him naked on his knees when I come home.”

Steve couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as he gasped and shivered at the idea. Maybe it was the fact that he was still hard or maybe having Thor’s fingers in his mouth did something to him, but Steve definitely started imagining what it would be like. Maybe it was just the fact that they were lucky if each of them had sex with one of the others once a week at this point and they were probably all horny and missing each other. 

“Do you like that, baby boy?” Bucky asked. “You like the idea of waiting for your daddies to come home like a good boy?” 

Steve nodded enthusiastically. Part of him felt like he could almost cum just from their words, from openly fantasizing about this. The foot rubbing his cock pressed harder against him and he whined desperately. He could feel his orgasm building 

“What was that about?” Thor asked. 

“I told him he couldn’t get himself off,” Bucky said. “He’s been hard for a while now.”

“Aww, you want to cum for your daddies, love?” Thor asked. 

“Yes, daddy. Please, daddy, I’ve been a good boy, right?” Steve replied. 

“You’ve been the best boy, doll,” Bucky said. Thor hummed in agreement. 

“Come for your daddies, love,” Thor ordered. 

Steve came with a cry, his cock pulsing and shooting cum all over whoever’s foot was on his cock. His orgasm wracked through his body, his ass clenching around the plug nestled inside him. When it was done he was shuddering and gasping. Thor’s fingers slipped from his mouth. 

“Come now, love, you’ve made a mess,” Thor chided. “Clean it up.”

“Should we let him take the blindfold off to make it easier?” Bucky asked. 

“Hmm… no,” Thor said. 

Steve swallowed and shifted slowly until he found Thor’s foot. He had no idea whether it was the right one but he began to kiss and lick Thor’s foot. Soon he found some cum and he licked it up eagerly to please his daddy. He followed the trail a bit clumsily until he arrived at Thor’s toes. He kissed and licked each of them clean. Thor pulled him to his feet and ran a finger over Steve’s stomach before presenting it to his lips. Steve dutifully licked and sucked the finger clean. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Steve said. He was surprised by Thor kissing him, his beard brushing against Steve’s skin. Somewhere in the back of Steve’s mind, he thought it was gross considering where his mouth had just been, but the part of him that was Thor and Bucky’s baby boy preened at the show of affection and approval. 

“You were so good for me, love,” Thor said, his voice low and husky with arousal. “Come with me. Daddy has a reward for you.”

Thor led him back to the couch where he let go of Steve’s hand and sat down. Steve heard Thor’s boxers slide down his legs and onto the floor before Thor patted his body. Steve climbed into Thor’s lap, where Thor grabbed his chin and pulled him down into another kiss. Steve yielded to Thor’s tongue eagerly, mewling softly as his daddy kissed him deeply. Thor’s other hand wandered down Steve’s back until he arrived at his ass. He pulled gently at the plug in Steve’s ass, fucking him with it. Steve moaned, loud and desperate as he felt his cock starting to harden again. 

“Poor baby,” Thor cooed. “Do you think yourself ready to take daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, daddy,” Steve whined. “Please, I want it. Want it so bad.”

Thor uncapped the bottle of lube and Steve felt Thor reach behind him to lube up his cock. Steve tangled his hands in Thor’s hair as he listened to the sound of Thor preparing himself. When he was done, Thor pressed the plug into Steve’s ass, making him moan.

“What is your color, _älskling?_ ” Thor asked. 

“Green, Thor,” Steve said. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured before slowly, slowly, pulling it out. It was almost agonizing, the slow stretch of Steve’s hole as the plug was pulled free from his ass. He couldn’t help but clench his ass. The feeling of his ass being empty was strange now. It didn’t last long, though. Thor guided his cock to Steve’s hole and Steve carefully lowered himself on the large member. 

“ _Fuck, Steve_ ,” Thor hissed in Swedish. “ _You’re so tight, so beautiful. I love you._ ”

Steve grinned through the burn as his lover’s cock stretched him. “ _I love you, too, Thor._ ”

Thor began to roll his hips up into Steve’s ass. Steve laid his head against Thor’s shoulder and let Thor hold him as he rode his lover. His hands reached up to tangle in the long, soft strands of Thor’s hair. Thor hummed in approval and began thrusting with greater gusto. 

“Fuck, daddy, it feels so good,” Steve cried. 

“ _I can never get enough of you, my love_ ,” Thor replied. “ _My gods, you are gorgeous, baby boy._ ”

Steve kissed him, hissing as he felt Thor’s beard burn his skin. There would surely be large, prominent mark on his neck. That had always been something he liked, being marked in some way by his lovers. Over the years, however, he had grown used to using makeup to cover them up as best he could when he was in the US. People weren’t as touchy about it in Europe, he’d found. It was a shame; he rather liked showing them off. 

He cried out as Thor’s cock hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Thor growled and swatted his ass playfully, making Steve moan. Steve’s hands moved from Thor’s hair to his chest, resting on the firm, powerful muscles. Thor’s arms were wrapped around him, Thor’s hands kneading Steve’s ass. Thor’s mouth descended to kiss and suck on the tattoo covering the scars on Steve’s right collarbone, a phoenix in flight with tail feathers circling around his right pec. It was Steve’s first and honestly his favorite tattoo. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky said. Thor turned his head to look in whatever direction Bucky was in. Judging from it, Bucky was on the other end of the couch. “Mind sharing our pretty boy with me?” 

Steve swallowed. Thor simply pulled out of Steve’s ass. Steve whined at the loss but Thor shushed him gently. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. It will not be long, I promise,” Thor said. Steve let himself be maneuvered into a kneeling position on his hands and knees. Thor shifted his weight until he was behind Steve and pressed back into his ass with ease. Meanwhile, Steve felt Bucky’s cock pressed against his lips again. He opened his mouth and let Bucky slide into him and down his throat eagerly. 

Steve moaned around his mouthful of cock as his boyfriends set an easy rhythm, careful not to overwhelm Steve. Bucky’s hand found its way to Steve’s hair and he grabbed a fistful of it as he fed Steve his cock. Thor, meanwhile gripped his hips so hard Steve was convinced he would have bruises later. The thought made him moan around Bucky’s shaft. Bucky groaned above him and paused in his thrusts. Steve popped off his dick to catch his breath.

“You good, doll?” Bucky asked. “You know what to say if it’s too much, right?”

Steve “looked” up to Bucky and grinned. Honestly, he was enjoying this too much to think about using his safe word. But it was good that they checked in to make sure he was doing okay. 

“I’m green, daddy,” he said. 

“Jesus, you’re such a pretty boy,” Bucky said, pushing himself back into Steve’s willing mouth. “So fucking gorgeous with your pretty lips wrapped around my dick.”

Thor rumbled his agreement as he thrust into Steve’s ass. Steve lost himself in the feeling, his boyfriends using him on both ends, his hips gripped tightly, and his hair pulled as his mouth was fucked. It was amazing and overwhelming. Steve felt a familiar, light, floaty feeling fill his body as his entire body sang with pleasure, tingling from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He surrendered to that blissful, floaty feeling and let go, soaring into the cloud of euphoria.

* * *

Thor felt it when Steve entered subspace. The first time it happened, Bucky had been terrified that something was wrong. Thor hadn’t expected it either, but heard enough about it that he was able to adapt. Since then, whenever they did something with some aspect of intense pleasure, Thor noticed that Steve physically slumped, even if he remained present enough to keep doing what he was doing. 

Bucky noticed it, too. He lightened his grip on Steve’s hair to something gentler and adjusted his thrusts into Steve’s mouth so that they were more shallow. Thor lightened up a bit, too so he wouldn’t fuck Steve onto Bucky’s cock and choke him. He thrust into his lover gently, savoring the feeling of Steve’s trust and vulnerability. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so good,” Bucky groaned. “Makin’ your daddies feel so good like this.”

Steve hummed, the only sign that he was still somewhat aware of what was happening. Thor groaned, running his hands along the length of Steve’s body before wrapping an arm around his waist to start jerking Steve off. Steve made a few slight grunts, but was otherwise silent, even as Bucky pulled out of Steve’s mouth to give him time to breathe before thrusting back in. Steve’s ass tightened beautifully around him and Thor moaned desperately as he felt his climax building. 

“Fuck, love, you’re so good, so tight, so beautiful,” Thor moaned. Steve moaned slightly in response, which in turn made Bucky moan with pleasure. “Come for me, Steve. Come for your daddies.”

Steve grunted slightly, his ass clenching around Thor’s hardness as he came. His seed landed on the couch beneath them and somewhere in the back of his mind, Thor was worried about how they would clean it. Right now though, Steve’s ass was tight and hot and clenching around his cock. He grunted and groaned as he came, filling Steve’s hole with his come. Bucky pulled out of Steve’s mouth and started jerking himself vigorously. 

“You want daddy’s come, baby doll?” Bucky asked. “Want his come on your pretty little face?”

Steve didn’t respond. He knelt there, obedient and pliant between them. Bucky reached around Steve’s face and tore the blindfold off. 

“Keep your eyes shut, doll,” Bucky said. “Daddy’s gonna come all over that gorgeous face of yours.”

Thor got up and came around, eager to see this. Bucky jerked his cock with Steve waiting patiently, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging a bit open with a blissful smile on his face. Bucky came with a cry and painted Steve’s face with his seed. Some of it spurted into Steve’s mouth, but most landed on his face, dripping down his cheeks, his forehead, and his chin. It was a thing of beauty and if Thor hadn’t just come, the sight would surely rouse his cock. 

He sighed and turned on his heel to fetch a clean washcloth from the bathroom and returned to clean themselves and the couch of cum and sweat. When he was done he sat down on the couch and draped the throw blanket over Steve’s body. He lay there between them, his head in Thor’s lap and his legs in Bucky’s, until he came out of subspace. Steve stretched languidly.

“How do you feel, Steve?” Thor asked. 

“Better,” he replied. “That was… we should do that more often.”

Bucky and Thor both chuckled at that. “You won’t hear any arguments from me, Stevie,” Bucky said. 

“Not that I mind being woken up to have sex with my beautiful lovers,” Thor said. “But what, exactly, prompted this so early in the morning?”

Steve recounted how he had woken early with a panic attack and how he had told Bucky that he was fine before coming out here. Thor listened to Steve’s concerns. He understood some of Steve’s concerns about going back on his medication and why Steve would be worried. That did not mean, however, that he was okay with him not confiding in them. 

“Steve, you know that we will support you through whatever you need, yes?” Thor asked. 

Steve nodded, but there was a faraway look in his eyes. It was a strange thing that Thor still struggled to understand sometimes. How Steve could understand one thing intellectually, but wrestle with anxiety that made it difficult to accept. He saw similar struggle in Bucky’s eyes. 

“I had this thought,” Steve said. “And I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t get it to go away no matter what I tried.” 

“What was it?” Bucky asked. 

“I thought that you guys would decide that I’m too high maintenance and leave me,” Steve said. 

Thor drew him up into a sitting position and kissed him gently. Bucky also moved behind Steve and kissed his head. Steve began to sniffle and tears started falling down his cheeks. Thor wiped them away with his thumbs as he cupped his lover’s face. 3 years of staring into those gorgeous blue eyes and he still got lost in their beauty. 

“I promise, Steven Grant Rogers,” Thor said. “I will always be here. I will never leave you unless you decide to end our relationship. I will remain by your side for as long as you will have me.”

“We’re with you, Stevie,” Bucky added. “We’re with you to the end of the line.”

Steve laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and took their hands in his. None of them said anything for several minutes. It was a sweet, intimate moment that reminded Thor of why he loved them. 

“Guess you guys are stuck with me, too,” Steve said. “I love you.”

“We love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky said. 

“Do you guys mind if we go back to bed, now?” Steve asked. “I’m a bit tired and it’s cold out here.”

Thor picked Steve up and carried him, heedless of his protests that just because he called them “daddy” it did not mean that he needed their help for _everything._ They fell asleep with Steve in the middle of the bed and slept into the waning hours of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> That asshole, Paul, has been dead for nearly 2000 years and I hope to God that whatever remains of his dusty corpse is rolling around because of this chapter.
> 
> No, I'm not bitter, why do you ask? ;)
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me! <3


End file.
